


11 Pipers Piping

by Percygranger



Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2014 backlog, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexually Confident Erica Reyes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Erica is happy to have more than one cock to play with. Isaac is happy to be there.(Originally written in 2014)
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes
Series: The 12 Days of Kinkmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	11 Pipers Piping

Erica looked at the bounty of cock that awaited her attention, and grinned. Seriously, her boys were too pretty. 

Boyd was relaxed, sitting with legs sprawled against the headboard, cock almost completely hard. He was lazily running a hand up and down it, his other resting on the bed.

Isaac, on the other hand, shifted nervously, hands kneading the sheets beside his hips, the movement made his half-hard cock wobble. “You’re not going to bite, or anything, right?” 

Boyd laughed and Erica grinned wider. “Only if you’re into that, sweetie.” She winked, rubbing his leg comfortingly. “Seriously, I’ll be paying attention, so speak up if you like it, and especially if you don’t.” 

Isaac nodded, a little grin blooming. It was that expression that had made Erica consider him for anything sexual in the first place. 

“Now!” Erica exclaimed, sitting up straight, “Who wants to go first?” 

The boys looked at each other, expressions unsure. They took long enough to respond that Erica rolled her eyes and decided for them. “Fi-ine, I’ll do you both, and whoever’s closest will go first. Fair?” 

Isaac considered this, and nodded a bit too fast. Boyd smirked, a dip of his head making it clear he approved.

“Excellent.” Erica got ready to crawl up to them, but paused, evaluating. “You’re gonna have to get closer than that.” 

At this Boyd grinned, and moved closer to Isaac, inviting Isaac with a look. Isaac moved a little, but not quite enough to touch. 

“C’mon, I know you like us both.” Boyd coaxed, and wrapped an arm around Isaac’s waist, pulling him closer. Isaac blushed, and moved in closer, putting his own arm around Boyd. Their hips, thighs and sides touched now, and they were semi-reclined, ready for the taking. 

Erica smiled, and moved in. “My two pretty boys…” 

She headed for Boyd’s more familiar cock first, giving it a long, luxurious lick from root to tip. Boyd mm-ed appreciatively, and Erica couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she headed for Isaac’s. His was thinner than Boyd’s, about as long, but he still wasn’t completely hard yet. Erica intended to rectify that. She centered herself and closed her mouth around the head, sliding down as far as she could. 

Isaac tensed, a choked off cry coming from his throat. Erica hummed appreciation for the feedback and sucked as she slid up and off, relishing the pop when she broke the suction.

“Jesus Christ, Erica.” Isaac gasped. 

“Sorry?” Erica said, faux-apologetically, and turned back to Boyd. 

Boyd’s cock was straining now, a noticeably darker shade than when she’d last seen it. 

“Oh, you liked that, hmm?” She asked, and placed sucking, wet kisses up the side, licking over the head when she arrived. 

Boyd groaned, “Fuck, yes,” as she looked up at him, “so glad you convinced me.” 

Erica grinned, kissing down the other side, then planted her hand between his thighs to play with his balls. She licked away from his crotch, over his hip, across to Isaac’s. She considered Isaac’s state, now definitely longer than Boyd’s.

“Impressive.” Erica said, her tone giving the compliment where it was due.

Isaac laughed, a little embarrassed, but pleased. 

Erica looked up. “You do realize you can please yourself while I’m occupied, right?” 

“I- I was enjoying watching...and I don’t wanna go off too soon.” Isaac managed, a mixture of casual aplomb and painful honesty.

Erica bobbed her head. “Fair enough.” And then she went back to it. She sucked on just the head this time, tongue swirling to a rhythm that she only knew. She pulled back as Isaac’s gasps took on a higher pitch, licking down the shaft to nuzzle his balls, then licking back up again to savor the noises he was making. She drew back again, this time as Isaac groaned in disappointment. 

“You did say you wanted to wait…” Erica planted one last cheeky kiss on the head and moved back to Boyd, nipping playfully on their stomachs. 

This time, she sucked Boyd’s cock down without fanfare. She worked up and down, varying the suction, then stopped to breathe around him, which made him gasp brokenly. Then she very carefully let herself barely graze her teeth against the shaft as she drew up. Boyd cursed and worked very hard to stay still, his muscles locking. She kissed her way up his chest, only stopping to playfully bite a nipple. 

“Good?” She said, expression knowing. 

“Of course,” Boyd panted, a smile on his face, “you’re the best.” 

“I know.” Erica arched her chest at that, and turned to look at Isaac. “Sure you don’t want teeth? Boyd  _ likes _ it. More now that we’re changed.” 

Isaac went a bit wide-eyed, hand fisting his cock stilled. “I don’t really know.” 

Erica shrugged, and went for a kiss. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

They kissed for a while, Boyd joining in. Hands wandered, stroking across necks, down sides, occasionally brushing on cocks. The blowjobs were not forgotten, simply not as important as the closeness kissing inspired. Erica eventually took a moment as Boyd and Isaac moved together, and moved down to work on Isaac’s cock again.

Isaac moaned and tried to thrust, pushing his mouth harder into Boyd’s. Erica held him down with an arm across his hips, anticipating the loss of control as she licked the head again. She moved on him in earnest now, rolling his balls in her free hand as she sucked and licked. Kissing, and finally taking him as far as she could. Her hand ringed around the shaft left unattended, and she moved up and down, starting slow and speeding up as Isaac groaned and gasped and finally spurted. Erica pulled off, using both hands to help him through his orgasm.

“God, yes.” Isaac murmured. 

Erica beamed. “You’re so much fun.” 

They helped him lie down properly, his glassy look predicting sleep. 

“Can you-” She asked Boyd, only to see him already grabbing a couple of wipes, “aw, you’re the best.” She gave him a quick kiss as reward, then helped clean Isaac up. 

“So, good lookin’” Erica started as they threw away the soiled wipes, “you up for a little 69 action?” 

Boyd’s eyebrows rose, “For you? Always.” 

“Yes!” Erica wiggled, “You know I love blowjobs, but reciprocal oral is literally the best.” 

Boyd’s mouth quirked, eyes laughing, and Erica tackled him with a kiss. “You-” kiss “are the only” kiss “one” kiss “that gets” kiss “to laugh at me.” kiss “Understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Boyd replied, tone sincere.

Erica giggled, “Okay!” She pushed Boyd’s shoulders down, and he responded, laying back. 

“Fuck, yes.” 

Erica crawled over Boyd’s splayed form, getting as comfortable as she could. She widened her legs over Boyd’s face. He replied with gentle hands on her hips, helping her get in position, and a quick, playful lick over her cunt. 

Erica grinned and mouthed Boyd’s balls in return. She took her time now, slowly working each one, moaning helpfully as Boyd’s tongue found her clit. 

Boyd tended to mirror her actions when they did this, so she led the way, sucking slowly up the underside of his cock, and gasping as he followed suit to her outer lips. She hummed against the head of his cock, the sound growing louder as he licked at her clit. She lapped at his slit in reciprocation. She wrapped her lips around him, sliding just an inch or two back and forth. He entered her with a single finger, searching for her g spot. 

She slid off. “Good god, I love you.” 

“I know.” Boyd replied, crooking his finger experimentally. 

Erica hummed, “Nice but a little more, hmm?” Then licked down his shaft, touching her teeth to the sides. 

They moved in tandem, Boyd pushing her forward with his hand and tongue, Erica grinding back as she kissed and licked and sucked. She came once, shuddering on his hand, nuzzling his cock with her cheek. And then he came, Erica swallowing and sucking, and then moaning as he slipped a finger back and forth against her clit until she came again. 


End file.
